


Direwolf Swimming Lessons

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Every direwolf should learn to swim, even if some are more reluctant than others.
Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Direwolf Swimming Lessons

“Come on Greywind, come on, it’s perfectly safe.”

Robb stood by the edge of the hot springs with his direwolf by his side.

Greywind looked up at him and whined pitifully, his expression so sad and scared that Robb nearly called the whole thing off.

“He’s not going to go in Stark.” Theon called from where he wallowed in the water. 

Robb flipped him off, Theon was not helping and in fact was being rather distracting with the way that water glinted off his chest in the summer sunlight.

“Do you think you are going to die? Is that it?” He questioned his wolf again, to which he was met with even more whining and mournful howls.

A blur ran past them and jumped into the pool with a splash, emerging from the water before them to reveal the golden eyes and pink ribbons of Lady. 

“Look even Lady isn’t scared of the water.” Robb tried to reason, “There is absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Greywind looked at him distrustfully and dipped a single paw into the water. No sooner had it touched the water then the wolf jumped back and yelped again.

Robb shook his head, he couldn’t believe how cowardly his normally bold direwolf was being.

He stripped off his tunic and breeches and ignored the wolf whistle from Theon as he stepped into the water in just his smallclothes. Normally he would reciprocate, but he was far too invested in finally getting Greywind to learn how to swim to do so.

Robb held out his arms just before Greywind and called to him. Well trained as he was Greywind finally jumped into the water, straight into Robb’s arms with only a little more encouragement needed.

Unfortunately both Robb and Greywind had misjudged and not thought through the action quite as much as they should have. No sooner had Greywind landed in Robb’s arms than he was knocked over by the force of it, submerging them both and causing Theon to howl with laughter.

Robb got the last laugh though, for Theon’s laughter was so great it made Lady launch herself at him, knocking him over into the water spluttering and kicking as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
